


Banactus 3000

by small_galaxy_child



Series: RikMacca [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Cheating, F/M, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Riko spends some quality time with Maccachin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Riko bit her lip, looking at the package that had just come in.

Maccachin woofed seductively, ready for their new toy.

He pawed at her legs, sniffing her and whining. She giggled and pushed at his face. 

"Not yet Maccachin, I need to open it first."

She felt her womanhood quiver in excitement as she gently opened the package and pulled out their newest toy.

It was.... the banactus. 

Maccachin excitedly humped Riko's leg as she took off her underwear to shove that banactus inside her. She squatted and moaned as the banana-cactus hybrid began to enter her.  
She made out with Maccachin, licking his face.

She thrusted her hips, the cactus part of the banactus feeling good on her thighs.

Maccachin whined, wanting a part of the action.

"Oh alright you~" She said teasingly before lifting her skirt up to show her dog lover her glorious ass.

Maccachin rammed his doggy dick right in there and Riko let out a strangled moan.

The banactus rubbed all her good spots and the blood from Maccachin entering her dripped down her thighs.

Suddenly the door was opened.

"Maccachin I'm ho- JESUS FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOG!?"

Riko pulled down her skirt and began screaming.

"PERVERT! GET OUT! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN LOVE?"

Viktor screamed again, "THAT'S MY FUCKING DOG."

"Riko!?" Another voice called out. Riko looked up to see her girlfriend. 

"C-chika!?" She gasped out, feeling embarrassed having been caught cheating. 

"Y-you've been cheating on me?"

"GET OFF OF MY DOG AND OUT OF MY HOUSE." Viktor screamed once again. They ignored him.

"It's not what it looks like!" Riko began to say, but Chika had heard enough. She began running away and Riko followed. Blood ran down her ass and she wore no underwear.

Maccachin whined sadly at the loss and Viktor cried.


End file.
